Forum:2006-07-15. HA! songs from Jim Lang!, by unluckystunt
unluckystunt, 15/07/2006 7:39 PM :Yesterday's mail brought me a gift from Craig Bartlett. I had mentioned to him how much I loved Jim Lang's music, and he responded by sending me a CD full of songs from the show! It's so awesome, it's the soundtrack I always wished I had. All the cool jazz and emotional moments and romantic Helga songs. I have to share my favorites. Download the Zip file here! (32 MB) I need to ask Jim permission before I put these on my website, but sharing it with a few fans here isn't a problem (at least I hope not!). I just can't keep good music like this to myself. "The Kids Finally Get It" and "Helga and Arnold Make Up" are unbelievably good, and I have to skip through the Parents Day songs sometimes because I always end up fighting back tears. Jim Lang is a genius. ---- Cool, 15/07/2006 9:08 PM :*Drools* :I'll get to this subject after you reply to my mail. ;) This is a big thing. ---- GräfinZahl, 16/07/2006 1:00 AM :Wow, these are great! Thanks for sharing them with us! :) Do you think you could also upload the rest of the songs? That would be awesome! ---- ioxmo, 16/07/2006 11:29 PM :Awesome! Glad Craig is a cool guy :) ---- unluckystunt, 18/07/2006 6:44 PM :Do you think you could also upload the rest of the songs? That would be awesome! Sure. This one is a 70 MB file. http://www.yousendit.com/transfer.php?action=download&ufid=359CBA7A45414836 Jim Lang just gave me the OK to put some of these up on my site. I'll probably handpick a few of these and put up the musical numbers (Eugene Eugene!, the Opera songs, etc.) as well. ---- llij, 23/07/2006 8:46 AM :For anyone who plays the piano, I have the Parents Day sheet music. I asked Jim Lang for it and surprisingly he sent it to me. O.o ---- llij, 23/07/2006 8:48 AM :Do you think you could upload the first set of songs again? The link has expired.. ---- unluckystunt, 23/07/2006 1:14 PM :Sure, here's the first set again. http://www.sendspace.com/file/njhri0 ---- Cool, 23/07/2006 2:53 PM :I went through some of them today - 72 in total. It really blows my mind all the scores and themes that are in the show. And that's only a small fraction of ALL the songs I'm sure Jim has "locked" away in his own computer. Its so nice to have these songs in high quality mp3's, with no talking on them. It really makes you appreciate the music all that much more. I hope someday we get somemore of these, like the ending to 'Snow' (I really like that one for some reason) and more ending credits remixes. Perhaps even more songs with singers on them? :Something about that 'Parents Day' tune though...its just gets ya...*right here* :Stephen ---- Hurricos, 23/07/2006 6:33 PM :Radical! Thanks for shareing with us Unluckystunt. This is my first time posting here so I'll introduce my goodself wot! The names' Hurricos McBreixo, but you guys can call me Hurricos. This is - as Cool Steve had said - a big thing. As a matter of fact big is a understatement - HUGE is more fitting for it. By the way what's the name of the site your working on? I'd like to see it. :Hurricos.EXE logging out ---- unluckystunt, 24/07/2006 11:18 PM :Welcome to the board Hurricos! My website is http://heyarnold.madpage.com/index.shtml. I added the Video and Music pages to it, although I still have to work on the music a bit. And the Arnold claymation shorts are up now! I'm excited to be sharing this stuff with other fans. ---- Hurricos, 25/07/2006 2:32 PM :Lol, after seeing the Hey Arnold! claymation shorts I was almost bombarded with what might have been a memory relaspe on my brain or something. I vaguely remember these shorts but you just refreshed my memory so I give you a 2 thumbs up to show my appreciation *literally holds up two thumbs to the computer screen*, I know you can't see it so I'm making sure you know it's there. ;) :Hurricos.EXE logging out! ---- Cool, 25/07/2006 8:58 PM :I was almost bombarded with what might have been a memory relaspe on my brain or something. :I had the exact same thing happen to me when I saw the short 'Arnold Rides His Chair'. Turns out I saw that short many times when I was a kid watching Sesame Street, and it was crazy to see that I saw this short back then, but never made the connection until now. Now it means so much more. It was Arnold before he was a star. :Stephen ---- ioxmo, 12/08/2006 4:56 PM :Could anybody upload these yet again? To filefront.com would be nice :) ---- ioxmo, 12/08/2006 6:03 PM :The uh 70mb version, I mean. ---- unluckystunt, 12/08/2006 9:11 PM :Sure. First zip (33 MB) - http://files.filefront.com/jimlangmusiczip/;5392513;;/fileinfo.html Second zip (70 MB) - http://files.filefront.com/jimlangmusic2zip/;5392604;;/fileinfo.html ---- hannah_kraft1, 20/08/2006 4:18 PM :I would really like to get some music from the movie.